Romance In Ink
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: Thomas Connor hated working at Joey Drew Studios...until he met the new voice actress Allison Pendle.


**Hello all my dearest friends and readers! I have been reading about Allison Pendle and Thomas Connor for a while and when I found out that they were married I felt the need to write this. Also, it's to make up for the story "Sammy's Sheep". Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Bendy And The Ink Machine.**

Romance In Ink

Thomas Connor didn't enjoy this at all.

Day after day, he would bring himself to return to Joey Drew Studios only to be tasked with keeping the studio's dreaded Ink Machine up and running at all times.

If hating his job and his boss wasn't bad enough, he also had to deal with a completely unreliable janitor to help with the Ink Machine while he had to make repairs to the other parts of the studio.

Thomas was lucky that Joey Drew only made him work Mondays until Saturdays.

Lucky…yeah right

One day was not enough for the non-stop, hard-working repairman…and Joey Drew knew it.

But being the egotistical boss he always was, Joey Drew didn't care at all.

Everyone in the studio knew Thomas Connor as a gruff, strong-willed person, but it was clear that at some point he was going to reach his limit and finally snap.

However, that all changed when he met her…the new voice actor for the Alice Angel character.

Allison Pendle.

He would never forget that day.

. . .

_Susie Campell had just received her first look at the mysterious woman talking to the music director, Sammy Lawrence and immediately felt an uncomfortable vibe._

_She felt that she would never get along with this woman, not because she was talking to Sammy (who Susie loved very much), but for reasons she just couldn't put her finger on._

_It wasn't until the woman had been officially introduced as Allison Pendle, did Susie figure out the reason._

_She had unknowingly been replaced._

_Alice Angel had been stolen from her._

_In all honesty, Susie Campell being replaced didn't bother Thomas as he never really liked her in the first place, so it was pretty much a point in his favor._

_However, since Allison had arrived at the studio, Thomas never physically saw her as he only heard of her through Joey Drew's announcement and that they worked on different levels of the studio._

_But Thomas knew that his desire to meet Allison couldn't get in the way of his hated work life._

_He knew his time will come._

_. . ._

_A couple of months after Allison arrived at the studio, Thomas was fixing an elevator on the third floor when he suddenly heard a soft, yet firm female voice._

"_The last thing I need is another confrontation with that Susie Campell. It's not my fault that Joey Drew decided to replace her."_

_By that information alone, Thomas knew exactly who was her with him and sure enough, there was Allison staring at a dark wall, clearly deep in thought._

_Thomas decided to take this chance to meet her, but couldn't find the ability to move._

_Long raven hair, slim figure, brown eyes, and slightly pale skin…he couldn't believe it._

"_Oh man, she's beautiful." Thomas whispered to himself._

_The repairman suddenly felt a sense of self-doubt (something that's never happened to him before.) _

"_Where's all this coming from?"_

"_What's happening to me?"_

_Thomas' mind was swarming with so many confusing thoughts that he failed to notice that Allison was now looking right at him._

_. . ._

_Allison believed that she had met everyone in the studio when she first arrived, so she didn't expect to see a man down here._

_A very handsome man at that_

_Short blondish brown hair, muscular build, brown eyes, and pale skin like hers._

"_Why haven't I seen him? He probably knows about me, but who is he?" she thought while still looking at him._

_Allison wasn't sure if he was looking at her because he seemed like he was in some sort of trance, but she didn't want to make a fool of herself, so she decided to do one simple thing._

"_Hey, are you alright?"_

_Her voice seemed to bring him out of his alleged trance and immediately felt the need to talk to him…as if this was an opportunity that would forever change her life._

_At the same time, all the self-doubt Thomas had felt suddenly vanished and realized that talking to this woman was an opportunity that would forever change his life._

_Crossing the inky threshold, Thomas and Allison were soon hand-in-hand and with a sly smirk, Thomas said…_

"_Yes, I'm just fine."_

_He then held out his hand._

"_I am Thomas…Thomas Connor."_

_She took his hand while giving him her own sly smirk._

"_I'm Allison…Allison Pendle."_

_. . ._

_Ever since he met Allison, Thomas felt his life change for the better. He was more willing to return to the studio and shortly after him and Allison started dating, they moved in together._

_However, the only downside was that they had to keep their relationship a secret…especially from Joey Drew because they knew that if he figured out that two of his employees were in a relationship, things wouldn't go very well. So they decided that after the current cartoon was finished, they would leave the studio and get married whether Joey Drew liked it or not._

_They had also talked about the prospect of having a baby after getting married, but decided to wait until their life away from the studio was financially stable and that they were certain that they were ready._

_After a few months, the cartoon was finally completed and the time came for Thomas and Allison to tell their greedy and egotistical boss what they decided to do._

_As expected, Thomas and Allison received nothing but lectures and insults mostly about what they saw in each other and that he would lose a lot of money if they left( mainly due to Allison's part in the cartoons. Also knowing that Joey Drew would do anything to save money, they weren't surprised when he told them that he will let Thomas go, but Allison had to stay._

_Believing that his "unfaithful" employees gave in, Joey Drew ended the conversation, so he was surprised when they stood their ground and rejected his offer._

_Before Joey Drew had a chance to respond to the rejection, Thomas and Allison decided enough was enough and left the studio without his consent._

_As he watched them leave, Joey Drew muttered…_

"_Thomas Connor and Allison Pendle, I will make sure that you regret this decision. You can't leave my studio forever."_

_. . ._

_It had been seven months since Thomas and Allison left the studio and their lives couldn't be any better._

_Thomas had gotten a job that he actually enjoyed and that paid him more than Joey Drew ever did and with the extra income, they managed to have a simple wedding and move into a farm where Allison made money by harvesting and selling foods._

_Their new life may be simple compared to the former, but with the stress they got from working at Joey Drew Studios, living at a farm was basically heaven for them. But, escaping the pressures of their previous life wasn't the only reason Thomas and Allison moved away._

_Shortly after they got married, Allison discovered that she was going to have a baby and due to the confrontation back at the studio, the parents-to-be wanted to keep their child as far away from Joey Drew and the studio as possible._

_The last thing Thomas and Allison wanted was their child to experience (or learn) what they went through._

_. . ._

_A couple of weeks before the baby's arrival, Thomas and Allison were making last minute preparations to the nursery and making sure that they had everything they needed when the time came for Allison to bring the baby into the world._

_They were so excited for the baby's arrival, especially Thomas because he never thought that working at Joey Drew Studios would bring him the love of his life and soon a child._

_. . ._

_Allison's grip on the bed sheets tightened as the pain in her stomach increased. She was in her sixth hour of labor and from what her husband could see the baby was going to arrive very soon._

_They had decided on a home delivery to add to their decision to keep the baby away from Joey Drew and the studio, which also meant that Thomas had to deliver the baby._

_A few hours later, the baby was ready and after a few minutes, Allison gave birth to a very healthy baby girl._

_She was born a perfect combination of both her parents. She had Allison's black hair, both her parents brown eyes and pale skin. Although it was too early to tell, they felt that personality wise; it would most likely be her father's._

_When it came to the baby's name, Allison and Thomas wanted one hat wasn't very common, but at the same time, was very unique. So after some time and a little research, they came up with the name Zephrina._

_Zephrina Connor._

_As soon as Thomas took his turn to hold his new daughter, he felt completely different._

_He felt like that luckiest man in the world._

_His life started out poorly (working at Joey Drew Studios)…_

_It took an unexpected turn for the better (meeting and dating Allison)…_

_He was able to get through a difficult obstacle (confronting Joey Drew about leaving the studio with Allison)…_

_His life took an even better turn (married Allison and now has a daughter with her)…_

_If the employees at the studio saw him now, no doubt that he would be teased because everyone knew Thomas Connor to be tough, strong-willed, and somewhat cold-hearted._

_But with the way he was feeling right now, Thomas Connor couldn't care any less than he already did._

**Facts:**

**I saw a video that theorized that Thomas and Allison had lived on a farm before at some point returning to the studio due to a drawing done by Allison herself.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
